


don't come near, don't come here

by birdginia



Category: SSSS.Gridman (Anime)
Genre: Abuse, F/M, Foot Jobs, Pseudo-Parent/Child Abuse, Public Sex, Spoilers, it's just a fic about akane's toes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 19:49:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19775194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdginia/pseuds/birdginia
Summary: Akane kicks him in the side, and he grunts and curls up to avoid another one. "I said,stay. You can't even do that right?"Anti snarls, but stays put. Hecando what he's told, she just needs to tell him properly, instead of making him guess all the time.





	don't come near, don't come here

**Author's Note:**

> I finally finished the Big Fic I've been working on for a while, so while it's being beta'd here's a fic about the best character in an anime nobody watched getting stepped on. watch gridman.

Anti doesn't understand a lot of things. Why he has to eat and drink, what Akane means when she says he smells bad, why Gridman just won't _die_ already. He doesn't understand, and nobody seems to want to tell him.

So he certainly has no idea what Akane means to do when she kicks him in the stomach so he lands flat on his ass on the pavement and then tells him, "Stay down."

Maybe she's telling him to rest. It's not the most comfortable place to sleep, but it's flat and warm from the sun. He's dead if a car drives over him, though, and then he'll never complete his mission.

But when he tries to scoot over to the sidewalk, Akane kicks him in the side, and he grunts and curls up to avoid another one. "I said, _stay_. You can't even do that right?"

Anti snarls, but stays put. He _can_ do what he's told, she just needs to tell him properly, instead of making him guess all the time.

Akane raises her foot for another kick, but this time she places it down flat on his stomach, gradually pressing down until it's hard to breathe. Anti doesn't fight back. He knows better than to defy his creator.

Then she moves her shoe between his legs and presses down, and he gasps in pain. He didn't know that part of him could hurt so much, but it makes sense, with how soft and unprotected the thing he uses to piss is. Humans are so stupidly designed. And Akane seems to know it, taking full advantage of how much it hurts to grind down on his flesh with the heel of her shoe.

But it hurts in a _weird_ way, not the same kind of pain that he feels from getting punched or kicked or thrown to the ground. There's a kind of nausea to it that makes him want to squirm away, though he knows how useless the effort would be. When Akane decides she wants to hurt him, she doesn't back down until she's satisfied, no matter how he howls and struggles. 

"You're like a dog," she says, lifting her foot slightly but still moving it against him. "A shitty, bad tempered mutt that can't obey commands no matter how hard I train you."

The nausea building in his stomach grows stronger the more she moves like this, and he tries to hold back what little food is still in his stomach. He doesn't know when he'll be able to get more.

"Oh?" she says, lifting her foot completely, to his relief. The thing between his legs has shifted uncomfortably, so it's sticking up under his clothes. It's done this before a few times, like when he first wakes up in the morning, but all it seems to do is make it harder to piss.

But Akane must know what it's supposed to mean, because she laughs coldly and nudges it with her toe. "Disgusting! You really are a dog, getting hard from humping my foot."

Anti doesn't know what "humping" means, but he's pretty sure he wasn't doing it.

"Is this why you fail so often?" she asks, and Anti doesn't think she expects an answer. "Because you _like_ getting kicked around? Ugh." She toes off her shoe and steps on him again, but it doesn't hurt as much this time, with just her stocking slowly rubbing against him. The weird nausea feeling gets worse.

"You can at least put on a good show for me," she complains, and her toes linger a bit at the tip, her nails blunted by the material, digging in in a way that almost feels... good. Not as good as fighting Gridman, but like getting one good punch in. Like getting to eat hot meat instead of cold rice.

He shifts a little so her foot rubs against him again, and it feels like a rush of energy running through him, like he’s just about to transform, but he knows he's too tired for that right now. Maybe if he keeps doing it, he'll be able to get up and fight again.

Akane stares at him intently as he moves, occasionally running her foot along his length before fully stepping on it again, and he keeps squirming against it, chasing that feeling of almost-satisfaction.

"You really do like this, huh." Her voice is so flat, she sounds bored instead of disgusted now.

But she doesn't stop, kneading him with her toes until he can't hold back a wordless noise, more of a whine than a growl, and he feels something in him building, growing. His tongue falls out of his mouth as he pants, and his eyes screw shut, which only makes every sensation feel more intense as Akane presses and squeezes him.

Then, out of nowhere, his voice chokes on a sob and Anti feels something in him _break_ , and a rush of that good feeling hits him all at once before slowly receding, and his whole body relaxes. His pants feel wet.

Akane pulls her foot back like he had bitten it. "Eugh." She puts her shoe back on and kicks at his inner thigh, almost gently. "Gross. Now you'll smell even worse."

Anti sits up, but doesn't have time to stand or even ask her what the hell had just happened before she's walking away, leaving him on the dark street corner with nothing but confusion and sticky clothes.

He's not sure if he'd rather have her just throw something at him.

**Author's Note:**

> my twitter is over at [@Slotheyyyyy](https://twitter.com/Slotheyyyyy), check it out for more nasty shit!


End file.
